herofandomcom-20200223-history
Eleanor Miller (Live-Action)
Eleanor Miller is the youngest of the Chipettes and the female counterpart and Theodore Seville's love interest. Alongside Brittany and Jeanette, she is one of the deuteragonists of the Squeakquel and Chipwrecked and one of the supporting characters in The Road Chip. She is voiced by Amy Poehler in The Squeakuel and Chipwrecked and Kaley Cuoco in The Road Chip and singing voice is done by Janice Karman. Personality She has a much softer and childish personality; she acts almost exactly like Theodore and seems extremely naive. Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakuel Eleanor and her sisters met Ian Hawke and was hoping that she and her sisters would meet the Chipmunks but Ian told them that they already left him. He also told them that they made him very upset because Alvin literally spat on him and he didn't want to mention the other two making the Chipettes believe that the Chipmunks are mean just to take revenge against the Chipmunks and became very excited to use the Chipettes as his minions. When she and her sisters meet the Chipmunks at school Brittany tells her sisters that Ian said they can't trust them. Later she and her sisters sing a song on stage to help Ian convince Dr Reuben to let both the Chipmunks and Chipettes sing at the school concert, but she initially refuses but she finally agrees. Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked Eleanor and her sisters and the Chipmunks go on for a cruise to the International Music Awards to perform, but when they borrow a kite they accidentally got shipwrecked and go to an island. At the island they meet a strange woman named Zoe who takes them under her wing. Later when Brittany and Alvin discover a active volcano Alvin tells everyone that they need to get off the island by building a ramp but Zoe had other plans by finding the treasure behind the waterfall and plots to use them to get the treasure for her. Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip It's Dave's birthday and the Chipmunks and Chipettes throw a giant house party for him and they all start dancing around and having fun but when Dave arrives he becomes really disappointed so the Chipettes head out to the judge american idols. When the Chipmunks accidentally provoke Dave for stealing the engagement ring from Barry, Alvin decides to make Dave happy by singing a song and goes to the Chipettes for help. At the concert the Chipmunks and Chipettes perform for Dave making him very proud of them all. After Alvin thanks the Chipettes for helping them perform for Dave Gallery Eleanor-0.jpg Live-actionEleanor.png The Chipmunks & Chipettes smiling proudly.jpg The Chipettes in the films.jpg The Chipettes caged by Ian.jpg Category:Kids Category:Animals Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Famous Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Supporters Category:Siblings Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Wealthy Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Female Category:Strong-Willed Category:Bond Creator Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Victims Category:Outright Category:Archenemy Category:False Antagonist Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest